1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording system, and a recording objective determination device for determining a recording device for recording data containing images and/or voice by selecting it from among a plurality of recording devices such as a VTR or and HDD.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Conventionally, in a system in which each of a plurality of recording devices such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder) based on the standard such as a D-VHS standard, etc. is connected to a tuner through a control device, a user selects and determines a recording device for recording data containing an image and/or voice each time the user is recording data (program) transmitted from a broadcast station.
To practically describe the above mentioned contents, FIG. 7 shows the configuration of the system in which an HDD 73 and a VCR 74 in accordance with a D-VHS standard are respectively connected to a tuner 71 through a control device 72.
In this system, when a user records the image data (program) received from a broadcast station in a cassette tape set in the VCR 74, the user sets conditions in the control device 72 when recording data in real time and when reserving the recording process such that the image data can flow to the VCR 74, and can be recorded on the cassette tape set on the VCR 74.
As described above, when there are a plurality of recording devices, a user conventionally has to select and determine a recording device for recording data each time the data is recorded.